Maijima City
Maijima City (舞島市 Maijima shi), is a fictional city of The World God Only Knows manga and anime series. It is the city where Keima and the others live. Maijima City is a place that seems to have a high concentration of runaway spirits. The city tree is the "Wild Cherry Blossom", the city flower is the "Bellflower" and the city mascots are the "Maita Family". History It is a new city created with the combination of Misato Town, Maijima Town and Tanaka Town. In the past Majima City seemed to be a mining area, but the industry gradually disappeared when the mines were depleted. The Shiratori house once owned the island and watched over and supported the town's development. Places of Interest Maijima Private High School Maijima Private High School is the school where Keima and Elsie go to. Majima Wai Wai Road Maijima Wai Wai Road is a shopping district where Keima and Kusunoki went on a date. It is the place where Keima buys most of his video games. Game Center: In the series it is known as the place where Keima buys his video games. This is also where he buys everything he needs along with Elsie. He has gotten a high score on a game against Kusunoki of 999 which she only had a score of 728. Night Public Park This is where the date between Keima and Kusunoki last took place. It is also the place where the battle between Kusunoki's two personalities occurred. Haqua first appeared in the manga here, too. Café Grandpa Café Grandpa is the place where Keima's mother, Mari works, owns and manages. It was once a place used by Denma Katsuragi for pottery class, but was rebuilt to be a café when Keima, Mari, and Keiichi Katsuragi had to find a new house to live in. Café Grandpa is located somewhere near the New Maijima Station. Terada Dry Cleaning This is a Dry Cleaning shop whereby it acts as a home and a shop for Miyako's family. Maijima Station The train station connecting to other places. It is usually used by Keima to go to Narusawa City. Inazumart The Inazumart, also known as the Maijima Centre, is a major shopping complex of the city. It is a supermarket, and like the ones in Narusawa City, it a game shop called Joys R Us. Keima and Mari went there to shop because Mari wanted to spend some time with Keima. But it was a birthday present from Keima, for Mari, so she can remember it as a day she spent time with her son. Keima also went there with Elsie to buy some games during Tenri's Arc. Dean Land This is only mentioned in the Light Novels. It is a famous amusement park since Keima had done two of his captures, Asami and being with Amami there. Haqua has also enjoyed her time there with Keima on one occasion. Keima was also highly admired by the staff and even named him their "fashion consultant" for anime cosplays. Majima Seaside Park Maijima Seaside park is an amusement park that had some rather interesting attractions. Among them is the infamous Akanemaru that Chihiro and Keima gone (and kissed) during her conquest. Similarly, during Tenri's Arc, Keima kissed Tenri at the attraction. The boat then made frequent appearances in the series in the Mai-High Festival Arc. There is also a Tall Rock there that acts like a gateway to Hell, unknown to most of the population. It is also here where Keima and Ayumi had their "marriage" and the setting whereby the mysterious girl tried to commit suicide. Major Characters from Maijima City include: * Keima Katsuragi * Elsie de Lute Irma * Mari Katsuragi * Ayumi Takahara/Mercury * Miyako Terada * Chihiro Kosaka * Mio Aoyama * Kanon Nakagawa/Kitaro/Apollo * Shiori Shiomiya/Minerva * Tenri Ayukawa/Diana * Haqua du Lot Herminium * Ichirō Kodama * Morita * Yuri Nikaidō * Yukie Marui * Kusunoki Kasuga * Yui Goidō/Mars * Yui's mother * Nanaka Haibara * Hiyori Sakurai * Tooru Amami (Light Novel Only) * Asami Yoshino * Ikumi Yoshino * Shino Akuragawa (Light Novel Only) * Aoba Fuse (Light Novel Only) * Urara Shiratori * Urara's Grandfather * Yanagi Gallery Maijima Wai Wai Road.PNG|Maijima Wai Wai Road Inazumart.png|Inazumart/Maijima Center Café Granpa.jpg|Café Grandpa Night Park.PNG|Night Public Park Tall Rock.png|Tall Rock Boat-attraction.PNG|Akanemaru at Maijima Seaside Park Terada Dry Cleaning.png|Terada Dry Cleaning and Miyako Maijima City Logo.PNG|Maijima City's official logo Trivia * The name Maijima comes from Maijima Karen from Dōkyūsei 2. * The population of the city: 80,000. * The total Area of the city is: 251.12KM2 * The city has tried to re-brand itself as a "Historical City" but it didn't end well. * The city mascots, the Maita Family, became famous with their not-so-famous Maitaka Mushrooms. * Even though it has the word "City" in its name, Keima has stated that Majima City is a countryside. Category:Fictional Places